


and your heart, it looks just like mine.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: But they were in a recovery, Depressed Matteo Florenzi, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Non-binary Matteo Florenzi, Other, Past Drug Addiction, Supportive David Schreibner, They/Them for Matteo, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: david's first thought for months is the feeling of waking up alone because matteo is never in bed when he wakes up.or: matteo has insomnia.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	and your heart, it looks just like mine.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in my own experience and especially written during three days without sleep so any error is a result of that. enjoy.
> 
> they/them for matteo. he/him for david.

David blinked a few times before he really opened his eyes, staring at the yellow curtains covering the window even though there was no light at all because he was sure it was still dawn. The phone screen revealed that it was still three in the morning. 

03:45.

David's hand searched the bed for Matteo just in the hope that they were there - but he was already aware that they were not. A sigh echoed silently in the empty, dark room, David hated waking up alone, but he hated even more that Matteo was going through everything alone. It didn't feel right, and it didn't feel fair.

When they had met six years ago, the use of illicit substances had been frequent and had been normalized to an absurd degree, especially by Matteo who never missed a day of smoking. They tried together, failed, tried again, and even with all the obstacles, the difficulties now seemed so far away because it had been so long ago. 

One of the effects of the recovery was insomnia - which they certainly tried to hide and covered their exhaustion with caffeine. 

— Hey, what you're doing here? — David's voice echoing through the kitchen didn't even attracted Matteo's attention as they sat staring at the cup of coffee, the blond hair messy as well as their faces marked by exhaustion. They were like zombies. 

— Teo?  
— Oh, hey. I didn't mean to wake you.   
— You didn't. What are you doing here all alone? It's pretty late.  
— I can't sleep.   
— Baby, it's been two days since I've seen you lay down to sleep!

All he got in return was a shrug of the shoulders, since they didn't seem to want to talk about it. 

— Okay, how about we go back to bed and talk until you fall asleep?   
— You'll sleep before I do, you lazy bastard.  
— Shut up. Come on and give me your hand 'cause it's damn cold.

Sappy. Matteo wanted to laugh at David's failed attempt to disguise how cliche he was, it wasn't even that cold but it didn't matter because they also wanted to hold hands as fast as possible. 

The way back to bed was traced as fast as they could walk in the dark, bumping into things and laughing as if they had no neighbors. They lay next to each other, their noses almost touching and their blond hair closed to hide the deep crystal blue. 

— Do you want to talk about it? — It was practically a whisper, they didn't need to speak loudly because of the proximity and it also seemed like a conversation just for them. 

As if the whole world didn't even exist. 

— I can't close my eyes without having some kind of nightmare. Geez, I sound like a little kid.  
— Did you have one today? I didn't see you get out of bed.   
— Yeah, kinda of. I woke up holding your arm and screaming, but luckily you were sound asleep.  
— I'm sorry I missed it.  
— But it's not your fault!  
— Nor yours.

Right. Maybe it was. 

— It's not your fault. — David said again just to make it clear. Matteo nodded, slowly crawling over to David's body, who hugged them almost instantly. Warm fingers ran through the blond strands in an attempt to get their heartbeats to slow down at least a little so that they could rest. The brown eyes closed slowly, surrendering to sleep and at the same time fighting to stay awake and continue to touch Matteo's hair, who also had their eyes closed and breathing calmer than before. Which was a surprise and a relief. 

— Dav, you can just go to sleep.  
— Not before you.   
— You're already asleep!  
— I'm not!

Yes, he was. 

— Teo.  
— Hmmm?  
— I'm proud of you, y'know.  
— But why?   
— Because you're trying. We're trying.  
— Sappy. Go to sleep.   
— I hate you so much.   
— Nah, you don't. You love me so much!  
— Maybe.   
— Say it!  
— Say what?  
— Say you love me.   
— I love you more than anything else, Matteo Florenzi.  
— Yeah, you're not so bad either.   
— Teo!  
— I love you so much, Dav.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed between the small space between them filled with hugs. About an hour later, the blue eyes were able to rest properly in a deep sleep - one that they hoped would not wake up anytime soon. 

But before that, they spent some time looking at David, who even after being so stubborn fell asleep faster than anything. Matteo seemed to memorize all the signs he had on his face, touching all of them and touching the tip of his nose while watching the boy frown and this brought a smile to their face. 

Life had these small and so simple moments between them that made everything worthwhile.


End file.
